


The Wayfinder's Apprenticeship

by briebellareuse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briebellareuse/pseuds/briebellareuse
Summary: Unbeta'd
Kudos: 2





	The Wayfinder's Apprenticeship

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

“I’m not so sure about this” said Ventus as he walked down the sidewalk. His hands balled into fists stuffed down into his pockets as nervous thoughts filled his head. Today was the day Ventus was babysitting their neighbor’s son. He groaned at the memory early morning at his mother’s reminder of his promise. He regrets to himself not remaining in bed with the covers over his body counting the moments until the end of the day.

Ventus shudders at the rumors about this young boy. He told his friends earlier about his babysitting and each of his friends jumped at the mention of the young boy’s name. They told Ventus stories of how the boy was very hard to manage and that no one has been able to control his wild behavior. Each boy questioned Ventus about his decision to take this job and the only thing that popped into his mind was that expensive bike that was showcased at the window of the shop that he couldn’t take his eyes off of.

Ventus took his friends warning casually for their exaggeration didn’t bother him for this kid basically was spoiled and just needed to be disciplined.

His tense shoulders relaxed at ease as his fists started to return color from his tight grasp as the blood flowed through his hands. His hunched over form soon straighten up with his shoulders back, chest puffed out, and his arms up for he walked with such confidence for each step. Ventus knew he was prepared for his new bike was the only thing occupying his minds as he reached the front porch with the navy blue painted door and the plain white fence and mailbox.

Ventus had a questionable look on his face at the seclusion for each of the other houses was separately from this particular residence and was heavily guarded as if protect from some wild animal. 

Ventus was hesitant for his fist raised to knock on the door but he contemplated within his mind if he should really do this. His friends warnings soon flowed back into his mind and wondered if it was too late to turn back and rush right home with an excuse of not babysitting.

Ventus turned to tiptoe down the porch steps until the sounds of unhinged locks stopped him in his tracks showing Aerith behind the door.

“Oh, you must be Ventus. It’s a pleasure to meet you” she said as she smiled brightly at him.

Ventus was taken back by the brown haired flower girl appearance as her vibrant pink layered dress had complimented her hair ribbon and piercing soulful green eyes that shone brightly which matched her upbeat personality.

“Yeah..um..I’m..uh” Ventus stuttered finding himself unable to construct simple sentences but Aerith giggled at his incessive babbling.

“I know. You’re Ventus” she said as he was taken back by her soft wispy voice.

“Well, aren’t you gonna coming in?” she asked walking back in the house.

Ventus was stunned by their exchange standing frozen in place. Aerith turned aroun and found Ventus still frozen at their front lawn. Her arm reached out beckoning the boy to follow her inside. Ventus’ body worked automatically as he walked inside and was socked at the sight in front of him. The inside of the entire house was covered in stains on the walls while the furniture was in disarray and rearrange across the room. 

Ventus entered the kitchen and didn’t look any better for the refrigerator door was wide open and food contents spilled out on the floor and into the walls.

Ventus was shocked at the mess within the house and start to question their lifestyle and living arrangements of this family.

“You coming?” Aerith asked as she walked up the stairs. Ventus was hesitant in following the flower girl for he question the appearance of upstairs looking at how horrible the downstairs looked.

Ventus ascended upstairs and was horrified at the sight for it was even messier than the downstairs area. As he walked on the carpeted floors through the mess. Ventus occasionally came into contact with as assessment of toys with his feet.

“Sorry about the mess” Aerith apologized

“What mess?” Ventus asked “You mean this?” he motioned to the disorganized area “I hardly noticed it”

Aerith sighed “Yeah. Keeping this house clean has become a handful lately”

Before Ventus could ask what she meant, he heard a loud noise come from one of the rooms, as toys starting flying out.

“Oh no” Aerith said to herself as she rushed inside the room dodging the toys from hitting her.

Ventus soon followed her and saw this cause of the mess near his door. It was a young boy with brown droopy hair and fierce blue eyes closed tightly as he ran around the room pounding the walls.

Ventus started as Aerith tried grabbing the boy’s midsection soothing the screaming child as someone collided with him as they rushed in to help Aerith rushed over to grab something to satisfy the child. He looked at the toy in front of him and quickly grabbed it from the woman and snuggled it close to his face.

Both adults whispered soft words to the child until his loud screams ceased into tiny whimpers and he calmed down.

“Now isn’t that better?” the adult male asked as the boy nodded as he wiped the tears still filling his eyes.

“That’s a good boy” Aerith said as she rubbed and patted his head as she smiled at the crying child. The child paused his arms and stretched out to Aerith motioning to her to be picked up which she did and rested him on her hip.

“Oh I’m sorry. I almost forgot you were still here”Aerith giggled as she turned to Ventus with his mouth agape at the family moment.

“I don’t believe you’ve met my husband” Aerith said turned as she introduced the tall male “Ventus, this is Squall Leonhart but most people call him Leon” she said  
Ventus looked at the intimidated tall figure in front of him. His medium length brown hair rested on his broad shoulder clothed in black leather as his muscles bulged out on his upper arms. His well built frame intimidated Ventus for he didn’t want to get on his bad side.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ventus” he said kindly so he lend out his hand and shook Ventus’ hand. Ventus flinched for Leon’s hand completely encased his tiny hands as it covered his whole wrist with ease. Leon looked as thought he didn’t realize his tight grip on the young man’s wrist.  
Aerith giggled at the pleasantries, as the little boy looked innocently between the two.

“What’s that?” the young boy asked for Ventus as he finally heard the young boy’s voice. It was quite high pitched which meant it was probably around the ages 5 or 6.

“That’s Ventus, Sora. He’s here to watch you while your father and I go out to the town district for the meeting” Aerith said  
Ventus waved at the young boy who had his small hands in his mouth as he sucked on them joyously.

Sora looked up at Ventus with his big blue clear eyes and raised his little arm up with his hand still in his mouth. Ventus was taken back by the young boy’s actions as he looked at the small hand reaching out to him. He then looked into the boy’s bright eyes blinking at him as he then waved hi hand impatiently waiting for his response.  
Ventus smiled as he chuckled to himself at the boy’s innocence and reached out and grabbed Sora’s hand which completely encased his small palm

“Aww how sweet” Aerith squealed as Leon crossed his arms and chuckled at her response as she jumps up and down at the scene between the two boys. 

“Come Aerith, let’s go. I think Ventus can handle Sora for a couple of hours” Leon said as he grabbed Aerith’s shoulder leading her out the door. She nodded as she followed him and grabbed her coat. 

Ventus soon followed but was taken back by a soft tug and looked that Sora was still holding his hand. Ventus smiled as both followed them at the door.

“Oh I almost forgot. Ventus can I talk to you for a minute?” Aerith asked 

Ventus nodded and walked up to her. She walked up closely to him right to his ear as warm breath tickled his ear and wondered if this is how all girls felt, hot with a small hinting scent of flowers.

“Listen Ventus, I need you to do us one favor. Don’t let Sora eat anything” Aerith whispered

“What?” Ventus questioned and wondered who would not allow their child to eat.

“Just take our word for it Ventus. It sounds mean but it was for his own good” Aerith look at Ventus with such seriousness it could almost match with Leon if not for those bright green eyes. But Ventus could swear he saw some fury deep within those emerald gemstones. 

Ventus looked back at Leon in his signature pose and both looked into their matching glares and slowly nodded his head.

As soon as Ventus agreed, the intense stare of Aerith disappeared and return to her bright sunny disposition.

“Great now that we have an understanding” Aerith said as she walked over to Sora who stood behind Ventus as she kissed him goodbye which soon followed with Leon ruffling Sora’s spiking brown locks as he giggled amd waved back.

Ventus was still taken back by the strange request from Aerith. He wondered why she doesn’t want Sora to eat anything. His thoughts were interrupted as a loud growling sound filed the area and he looked down at Sora whose small hands sprawled in his stomach. Sora whined as he looked ready to cry for the sounds grew louder and louder.

“Look like someone’s hungry” Ventus said as he stooped down to Sora’s eye level.

“Let’s get you something to eat” Ventus said which Sora smiled brightly at that response. Ventus could almost see the similarities between Sora’s mother and himself. Their smiles looked so genuine and assured that all was good and that nothing could go wrong.

Both boys walked into the kitchen and looked through the cupboard for some food, but couldn’t find much of anything to eat. Ventus wondered if he could find something for Sora but he didn’t want to show that he disobey the rules. Finally, Ventus found an apple in the basket and washed it in the sink. He handed the apple to Sora whose both eyes and mouth watered as he grabbed for the fruit and took one big bite at the side. As he chewed, the fruit’s juices dripping from his mouth down to his chin. He took another lasting bite of the apple and discarded the apple core in the trash. Sora moaned in pleasure at his treat as his cheeks warmed red in complete bliss but all Ventus could focus on was that this young boy devoured the fruit in two bites with ease.

Sora swallowed and sighed in pleasure “yummy”

“Why you ate that apple pretty quick” Ventus remarked 

“Got anymore?” Sora asked

“What you’re still hungry?” Ventus said

“Yeah” Sora answered as he pointed to his mouth wide open for more food. Ventus looked through the kitchen and found little food items to feed Sora until he was satisfied. With each food, Sora devoured it with ease in one bite, maybe two. It was a continued process, Sora asked for food, Ventus would bring some and Sora would eat it completely whole.

This continued for a while, and Sora asked for more food again.

“Sora, there is no more food, because you ate everything”

“But I want more” Sora whined

“Didn’t you hear me? There is no more food” Ventus shouted to him 

Sora’s eyes glistened with tears at his displeasure and began to cry. Ventus groaned to he wasn’t sure how to calm him down but he keep comforting him with words. 

Ventus continued to assure everything was ok but it was said through deaf ears from the loud sounds of Sora’s cries.

“Hey how about I call in some food for us. Maybe that will cheer you up” Ventus said  
Sora sniffled at the request and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He looked up at Ventus “You mean it Ventus”

“Sure. It can be anything you want” Ventus said again


End file.
